Comment ?
by Kithuz
Summary: Deidara & Tobi sont à la recherche de Sanbi, mais tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu... OS/YAOI/LEMON !
1. Chapter 1

- **Dans un jour ou deux, Sanbi sera sans vie, grâce à Tobi... C'est rigolo non ?** s'exclama l'homme au masque orange devint un Deidara désespéré. **Itadakimasu ! Ces boulettes ont l'air drôlement bonnes !**

Les deux hommes de l'Akatsuki étaient à la recherche du démon à trois queues, ils s'étaient arrêtés, sous la demande de Tobi, à un stand de boulettes pour faire une petite pause.  
Le masqué prit une petite brochette et l'amena devant son masque. Son autre main vint alors dessus pour le remonter un peu, mais au moment de découvrir ses lèvres, il tourna la tête. Deidara, sourcil relevé, soupira, curieux de savoir comment était le visage de son coéquipier.

- **Hum ! Ces boulettes sont juste délicieuses !** Tobi se tourna vers l'intérieur de la boutique et pointa du doigt une petite sculpture en argile. **Dites-moi, cette sculpture ressemble drôlement à l'une des votre; votre art serait alors une escroquerie ?**

Deidara releva brusquement la tête, les sourcils froncés, les joues rouges de colère; tellement rouge que même sa mèche blonde sur son œil gauche avait presque prit la même couleur. Il se leva lentement du banc et pointa son camarade du doigt.

- **Je vais te détruire,** murmura-t-il, préparant une bombe de son autre main qu'il envoya exploser au pieds d'un Tobi qui s'envola pour atterrir où nul ne sait.

Une bonne heure était passée, les deux hommes cherchaient Sanbi séparément, Deidara boudant de la remarque de con coéquipier, et ce dernier sois disant parce qu'il a eut peur du blond. Enfin...  
Tobi s'était arrêté sur une grosse branche d'un chêne et avait retiré son masque pour remplir ses poumons d'air frais. Ses courts cheveux bruns voletaient sous la brise qui s'était installée. Il leva la tête, et de son seul œil, regarda les nuages.

**_"J'espère que tu vas bien de ton côté. Depuis le jour où tu m'a prit mon œil, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parlé de toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Entendre dire que tu es aussi à la recherche du démon à trois que et que je pourrais te trouver au lac de Kiri a été un choc, pour moi... Si je venais te voir et te dire que je suis encore en vie, me croirais tu ? Même en voyant mon visage ? Tu souviens-tu tout simplement de moi ? De moi comme j'étais avant que tu crois que je sois mort ? Avant tu prennes mon œil gauche ? Kakashi..."_**

Tobi soupira avant de remettre son masque. Il descendit de son arbre après avoir entendu des ninjas approcher de son emplacement et se cacha dans un buisson. Il laissa passer des ninjas de Konoha, ne voulant pas débuter un combat. Il les détailla un a un; un petit blondinet habillé de orange, une jeune aux cheveux et vêtements roses, un homme aux cheveux argentés, une veste verte ainsi qu'un livre dans une de ses mains, l'autre étant dans sa poche... Tobi ne reconnut pas son ami d'enfance tout de suite, il lui fallut un temps de réaction. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, il revint sur le chemin.

- **Kakashi...** susurra-t-il en tendant la paume vers les ninjas qui étaient loin, maintenant.

Il se reprit rapidement en entendant des pas derrière lui.

- **Bon, Tobi ! Tu l'as trouvé ?**

Il se retourna vers un Deidara complètement sur les nerfs. Il en rit, presque.

- **Non Senpai ! Je n'ai rien trouvé ! Seulement trois ninjas de Konoha qui allaient dans cette direction !** s'exclama Tobi sur une voix enfantine.  
- **Pourquoi des ninjas de Konoha sont-ils ici ?** demanda Deidara en reprenant son calme.

Tobi haussa les épaules et prit le chemin dans la même direction que les trois autres.

- **Mh...** soupira le blond en le suivant.

Deidara avait une folle envie d'arracher ce masque vulgaire qui cachait le visage de son coéquipier.  
La nuit tomba rapidement, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à une auberge, réservèrent une chambre et y montèrent rapidement, pressés autant l'un que l'autre de prendre une bonne douche. Deidara y alla en premier, revenant couvert simplement d'une serviette autour de ses hanches. Tobi, lui revient dans la même tenue, mais toujours avec son masque.  
Deidara ne put que le contempler en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, secouant parfois la tête en se prenant à penser à des choses peu catholiques.  
Mais à un moment, il ferma les yeux puis quelques secondes après, une main se posa sur sa cuisse, remontant lentement sa serviette.

- **Je devine que tu veux voir à quoi je ressemble ?** demanda Tobi, mais sa voix était grave et ne montrait aucune émotion.

Deidara s'était figé en l'entendant. Il sentait sa main monter un peu plus sous sa serviette; une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui. Le blond hocha la tête et la baissa, se laissant faire. Il s'allongea même sur le lit sur lequel il était assit.  
Tobi se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, continuant de monter sa main jusqu'à retirer leurs serviettes à tout les deux. Lui-même était déjà excité de penser à ce qu'il allait faire à son sempai. Ses mains allèrent caresser les tétons de Deidara, puis lui monta sa tête à la sienne, ne découvrant que sa bouche pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il les lâcha et attendit une réaction de la part de blond.

- **Mh...** fit-il simplement en bougeant le bassin.

Tobi sourit en sentant son érection contre la sienne; il frissonna en sentant les mains glacée de Deidara se loger au crux de ses reins, mais il ne perdit pas son sourire et continua ses douces caresses.

- **Je... Je veux... Te sentir en moi, là, tout de suite...** souffla Deidara lorsqu'il sentit la main de Tobi se poser sur sa verge.

Tobi ne répondit pas, il écarta vulgairement les cuisse du blond et sans préparation le pénétra de deux doigts; Deidara retint un cri de surprise douloureuse mais s'habitua rapidement à sa présence. Tobi entama quelques mouvements du poignet. Deidara tenta une approche pour lui retirer son masque, mais en vain, Tobi avait accentué un court instant son mouvement et avait tapé dans un point sensible; Deidara s'était fortement cambré et était retombé sur le lit.  
Tobi retira ses doigts et s'abaissa pour passer un coup de langue sur l'intimité de son camarade; celui-ci poussa un long gémissement de bien-être.  
Le masqué approcha alors son sexe bien gonflé de l'anus de Deidara et força un peu l'entrée pour y faire pénétrer son gland.  
Deidara serra les draps sous lui, tellement il souffrait de plaisir; quel masochisme ! Si Hidan voyait ça !  
Tobi entra alors entièrement en lui, son souffle se fit peu à peu irrégulier, une pulsion le prit soudainement et l'incita à sortir et repénétrer son coéquipier en un coup de rein bestial, faisant hurler le blondinet sous lui qui s'arqua encore plus.  
Deidara n'abandonna pas et tenta de se redresser une nouvelle fois, malgré cette lancinante douleur au niveau de ses reins qui lui ordonnait presque de se coucher, et tenta de retirer une nouvelle fois ce masque orange. Tobi lui répondit avec un coup de rein qui le fit repartir en arrière, le faisant gémir au passage. Le brun ne s'arrêtait plus, il prit le sexe du blond dans ses mains et fit des mouvements rapides, tout comme ses hanches.

- **Han ! Tu veux savoir, hein Daidara ?** se moqua Tobi. Tu veux savoir à quoi je ressemble, pas vrai ?  
- **Mhh... Ah ! Oui ! Com... Comme ça ! Plus... Plus fort !** s'écria le blondinet.

Les deux hommes se libérèrent ensemble, Tobi au plus profond de Deidara, celui-ci dans les mains du masqué. Tobi s'écroula à ses côtés... Le silence prit place entre un Deidara gêné et un Tobi souriant, sous le masque.  
Deidara se réveilla vers six heures du matin, seul, Tobi n'avait laissé qu'un bout de papier.

_**"On se retrouve à l'Akatsuki, n'oublie pas Sanbi !"**_

Deidara grogna, prit ses affaires et sortit de l'auberge.  
Quant à lui, Tobi, était perché sur une branche à observé un homme aux cheveux d'argent qui lisait tranquillement appuyé contre le même arbre. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait lui arriver...

**_ "Je te le promet Kakashi, je reviendrai te voir..."_**

Le dénommé Kakashi leva la tête et regarda la branche au-dessus de sa tête... Seul le vent souffla dans ses cheveux.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil s'était levé sur le lac de Kiri, Kakashi et ses coéquipiers étaient repartis à la recherche du démons à trois queues. Ils se dirigeaient vers le centre du lac, pensant l'y trouver, mais en vain. Le groupe se sépara sur toute la surface de l'eau jusqu'à ce que Naruto et Saï ne le trouvent.  
Sakura et Ino accoururent pour commencer à sceller le démon, mais un blond portant le manteau de l'Akatsuki les empêcha. Il survolait l'eau sur un immense oiseau en argile.

- **Ne touchez pas à Sanbi ! Il est à moi ! Héhé !** s'exclama-t-il, cheveux aux vents.  
- **Deidara, c'est bien ça ?** demanda Kakashi sur un ton las.  
- **Exact ! Et sais-tu ce qu'est l'art ?**

L'argenté masqué secoua négativement la tête. Deidara prépara quelques oiseaux en argile et les envoya sur ses adversaires.

- **C'est l'explosion !** il ouvrit grand ses yeux et fit exploser ses sculptures sur les ninjas de Konoha, une fumée blanche monta lentement dans le ciel.

Un rire sortant de la gorge du blond parvint aux oreilles des ninjas de Konoha qui crachaient presque leurs poumons dans la fumée.

- **Sentez la souffrance ! Hahaha !** cria le blond.

Soudain, une grande vague vint engloutir le groupe de Konoha sous elle; une majestueuse et imposante bête à trois queue venait de faire surface. Il avait plutôt l'air énervé de tout ce brouhaha au-dessus de lui. Kakashi et sa bande furent rapidement mit au tapis, Deidara, lui, n'avait pas de mal à esquiver, bras croisés sur son torse, du haut de son oiseau. Il envoya plusieurs bombes au nez de Sanbi qui le mirent à terre après plusieurs longues minutes de combats. Sanbi tomba d'inconscience.  
Du haut d'un arbre, Tobi avait regardé la scène, content que Deidara ramène de démon, mécontent de ne pas être aller voir son ancien ami.  
Deidara trainait de démon par une queue jusqu'à l'Akatsuki.  
Tobi partit à la recherche de l'Hatake. Il passait au peigne fin toute la région boisée qui entourait le lac. Il finit par les retrouver. Ils s'étaient arrêté à quelques mètres de l'eau et faisaient sécher leurs vêtements. Kakashi se sépara un peu du groupe pour s'asseoir près d'un arbre et lire tranquillement. Le coeur de Tobi s'accéléra. Il sortit de son buisson, laissant sa cape noire et rouge derrière lui, et s'avança vers l'argenté. Il s'arrêta à environ deux mètres de lui, l'argenté n'avait pas relevé la tête, absorbé par son _Icha Icha Paradise._

- **Ka...** commença Tobi, mais il fut coupé par quelqu'un d'autre et retourna rapidement dans son buisson.  
- **Kakashi !** appela Yamato.  
- **Hm ?** fit l'Hatake sans lever la tête.  
- **Nous allons installer le camp et nous repartirons demain matin à Konoha.**  
- **D'accord.**

Yamato repartit. Tobi finit par laisser tomber l'idée de parler à Kakashi, pensant qu'elle était plutôt mauvaise puisqu'il devrait le tuer après... Il préférait le laisser vivre encore quelques temps.  
Il soupira et écrivit un mot sur un bout de papier qu'il chiffonna et envoya contre la main de l'argenté. Il s'en alla discrètement, faisant attention à ses arrières, n'oubliant pas sa cape.  
Kakashi leva la tête et posa son livre sur ses genoux pour ouvrir le papier.

**"On se reverra, je te le promet."**

Il leva son regard au ciel, pensif, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.


End file.
